wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ruby's Palace
Queen Ruby's Palace, originally known as Queen Scarlet's Palace, is covered in talon prints made of gold that no dragon would dare steal out of fear of Ex-Queen Scarlet, and is partially open to the sky and partially inside a mountain. Located in the northern part of the Sky Kingdom, the palace once housed Queen Scarlet, Queen Ruby, Peril, Vermilion, and countless SkyWing subjects. The SkyWing arena and prison rest within sight of the palace, along with fallen towers, scorched land, and ravines full of burned up dragons corpses and bones. The SkyWings add extensions to the palace every day using rock and other minerals. The SkyWing arena was later turned into a hospital by Queen Ruby after she ascended to the throne. Prisoners who aren't fighting would be placed on top of tall rock spires that overlooked the SkyWing Arena. The imprisoned were connected by wires, so if one dragon tried to escape, they would be weighed down by the others. Gold traces, talon prints, and outlines of flames and clouds are carved in the stone of the floor. Queen Scarlet's throne room has massive amounts of gold in it and the throne is carved out of the stone, forming the shape of clouds. A lot of the gold was pried out of the walls during Queen Ruby's reign, most likely used to fund. The palace has many tunnels and arches, one of which leads to the arena. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Kestrel and the dragonets were taken as prisoners to the palace and arena. Kestrel was caged and stored in the palace, Sunny was put in a bird cage and hung over the main hall, Glory was made into Scarlet's art piece behind her balcony by being draped around a marble tree, and Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight were put into the arena. There is also a second prison in the palace, possibly for dangerous prisoners on trial. SkyWing Arena The SkyWing Arena is located right outside of the palace, in the northern Sky Kingdom. Prisoners of war were forced to fight to the death here for her entertainment. Scarlet kept a variety of battlers, including scavengers and other creatures. The dragon prisoners mainly consisted of IceWings, SeaWings, and SandWings who were loyal to those other than Queen Scarlet or Burn. The winner is free to go if he or she wins the fight. Queen Ruby transformed the arena into a hospital for wounded soldiers after her ascension to the throne. History The practice of dragons being pitted against each other had existed in the Sky Kingdom for long periods of time, and was possibly introduced during Queen Scarlet's reign. The idea was for prisoners to fight to the death and to gain freedom if a certain number of matches would be won. However, that has not happened since Peril became champion. The Arena is also known to house SkyWing trials, and Kestrel's trial is a known example. This is is where Peril was taught by Queen Scarlet to fight other dragons. Peril always won though, because she was born with too much fire in her scales. Peril killed them just by touching them. The dragons Peril fought always died of severe burns, with the exception of Clay. Spectators Spectators mostly include SkyWings, however, MudWings have been known to watch, as well as a few "honored SandWing guests." Other prisoners also watched battles from the spires they had been trapped on top of. The spectators normally shout for death, but keep justice and honor in mind with rules such as the Champion's Shield. Spectators can throw treasure at combatants, the way small jewels where thrown at Tsunami when she won. Queen Scarlet observed the matches, and her son, Vermilion, was the main announcer. Arena Combatants This is a list of all the known dragons who fought to the death in gladiatorial arena matches in the SkyWing Arena for Queen Scarlet's amusement. *'Clay: '''A male MudWing dragonet, who was pitted against Fjord, and later, Peril. Scarlet deliberately arranged this, as she was aware that Clay was immune to fire due to him being a part of the prophecy. *'Fjord: A male IceWing who was pitted against Clay in the arena. He had the MudWing pinned down when he was killed by Glory's venom, after Tsunami caused a diversion by throwing herself off the spire she was on, nearly choking herself and the other prisoners next to her in the process. *Gill: A male SeaWing who was also Tsunami's father (unknown to her at the time); he was killed by Tsunami in his last match. Before this, he was tortured and driven mad when Queen Scarlet took away all his water for months as punishment for trying to start a prisoner rebellion. Tsunami first pleaded with Scarlet to let him live, but when the SkyWing queen refused and taunted the dragonet, she snapped Gill's neck, imagining he was Scarlet. *Horizon:' A male SandWing who won four matches before being pitted against Peril. He committed suicide in the match against her by burning himself to death after realizing that he couldn't defeat her. Peril later told Clay that Horizon's actions were 'poor form' and that she preferred to kill dragons herself. *'Peril:' A female SkyWing and the Queen's Champion. She was hatched with too much fire and burned anything she touched. Any dragon who won more than four matches and was in danger of gaining freedom was assigned to fight her, thus assuring that no one could escape from the arena. She was undefeated until being forced to fight Clay, who was immune to her red-hot touch. *'Starflight: A male NightWing in the prophecy. After Starflight was forced to fight Tsunami and refused, several scavengers were released and he and Tsunami fought them together. Starflight was then also almost pitted against IceWings, who hate his tribe with a passion, until Morrowseer and a force of NightWings came and rescued him. *Tsunami: A female SeaWing in the prophecy, forced to kill Gill (her father), by breaking his neck before she was pitted against Starflight, whom she refused to fight. Several scavengers were later released into the arena and she and Starflight fought them together. *'''Several unknown IceWings: Killed by Morrowseer's soldiers when Morrowseer came to rescue Starflight. One, a silvery female, was chained next to Clay for most of his stay on the rock spires. *Some scavengers were also captured from a scavenger den and released into the arena for Tsunami and Starflight to kill. Two died (presumably males, due to a comment Scarlet made), the other two (females) went back into a cage. Other Palace areas Throne Room The throne room is where Kestrel was held prisoner after being captured with the dragonets of destiny. The floor and walls were inlaid with gold so that the room, on a sunny day, was so bright it could instantly give a dragon a headache. This gold was removed after Ruby became queen. It has two thrones: one for the queen, a carved column shaped like clouds, and a guest throne, which is smaller than the queen's throne, and was often used by Burn during the war. Wingery This tower is where SkyWing dragonets live until they can fly very well. The bottom of the tower is covered in rugs and toy weapons, like spears and shields, for the youngest dragonets to play with. The middle section has many perches to sit on and navigate, and the topmost area is full of obstacle courses for the older dragonets to practice flying and turning sharp corners in midair. Trivia *Princess Anemone was supposed to enchant the palace to cave in on all the SkyWings. *It is unknown if Ex-Queen Scarlet started the arena fights, or if it was a previous queen's doing. Category:DP Locations Category:Fortresses and Castles Category:SkyWing History Category:EP Locations